Rooms: A Bleach Halloween Special!
by Spunky0ne
Summary: With the help of his nefarious lover, Aizen Sousuke, Byakuya plans a very special Halloween party. But Aizen has a few ideas of his own about how to make the night especially unforgettable!...Yaoi, yuri and het...mention of mpreg. Aizen/Byakuya, Rukia/Orihime, Ichigo/Uryu, Renji/Bazz-B, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Kyouraku/Ukitake, Kenpachi/Unohana, Gin/Rangiku, Grimmjow/Tesla maybe more!
1. Best Laid Plans

**Rooms - A Bleach Halloween Special!**

 **by Spunky0ne**

 **(Requested by MandeeMaggot :) Enjoy!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Best Laid Plans**

Byakuya stepped out through the open doors that led from his warm, gently lit bedroom into the chilly and slightly foggy manor gardens, his dark grey eyes tranquil as they took in the large, full moon. The brightly shining orb lit the threatening clouds around it with a calm, ethereal shine. He breathed in the misted air that carried the mingled scents of fading flowers, wet grass and decaying leaves. Despite the notes of darkness around him, there was only contentment in his heart as he stepped down off of the wooden walkway, making it creak lightly, then moved forward onto the trail that led away from the house and into the varied sections of lovely, fragrant growths.

 _It is good that peace has come again to the Seireitei. It was heartbreaking to see our home nearly destroyed by the quincies, but with Ywach gone, I think we appreciate more the peace and loveliness we protect with our swords._

He felt a subtle shift in the reiatsu around him as he moved deeper into the gardens and approached a small, tree dotted rise. His lips quirked slightly, but he maintained a calm and unconcerned manner as he neared the top of the rise and found his favorite place beneath the outstretched limbs of a sakura tree. He sensed silent approaching footsteps and breathed in more deeply, catching a hint of musk, a dizzying breath of a welcome, masculine scent. He managed not to flinch or make a sound as the fog thickened around him and his serene surroundings began to fade. A warm arm wrapped around his waist from behind and cold fingers sent icy shivers through his body as they pulled back the satin strands of hair that covered the side of his pale, soft throat. Hungry lips sought that white treasure, bringing a blush to the lovely flesh as a wickedly smiling mouth devoured the area, loosing hot breath that teased and tickled until rising arousal elicited a panting moan from deep in Byakuya's heaving chest.

"You are pleased to see me," the other man whispered, nipping at the noble's flushed earlobe and earning another delighted exclamation.

"Sousuke!" Byakuya managed, turning his head to engage the other man's eager lips.

His eyes barely open, Byakuya watched as Aizen Sousuke discarded the illusion around himself and pressed up against him, trapping him between his body and the graceful tree behind the reeling noble.

Insistent hands untied the soft belt at Byakuya's waist, then peeled back the warm, blue robe he wore, uncovering the softer, lighter sleeping yukata he wore. Dipping beneath that, Aizen caressed the gentle curves of Byakuya's bare body, exploring his mouth as his fingers teased pert, raised nipples, caressed Byakuya's muscular breasts and slid down his slender torso, then followed the pathway of fine, black hairs that led to a greater treasure nested between Byakuya's soft, creamy thighs.

Byakuya's hands responded by quickly removing Aizen's outer layers, working steadily until both men stood, naked and entwined, the fog curling around their bodies as they kissed and explored each other. Byakuya descended Aizen's bared body slowly, treasuring every inch of warm flesh and bringing a wicked, voracious gleam into the other man's eyes as he dropped onto his knees and offered unspeakable pleasure to Aizen's ample nether region. And adding to the enthralling sensuality of the moment was the sight of the Kuchiki family's favored son, on his knees, his expensive clothing in disarray and the usually calm strands of his black mane, unadorned and falling loosely around his naked shoulders. Byakuya's eyes glinted aggressively as his ministrations brought Aizen swiftly to the edges of sweet, lusty oblivion.

Not one to relinquish such control, it was telling of what was between the two that he let things go that far before dragging Byakuya to his feet and lodging him up against the tree again. He assaulted the noble's responsive mouth with almost violent kisses, at the same time, sliding a hand down between Byakuya's scandalously parted thighs and quickly preparing him for their joining. Byakuya's hands grasped at the branches of the tree and he groaned at the feeling of invasion. He inhaled in surprise and suddenly increased arousal as kido bindings snaked around his hands, then crawled down the tree and wound around his body, fixing him in place to ensure there was no escape.

Although escape was the farthest thing from Byakuya's mind as Aizen's slow, gripping entry began, and he sheathed himself in Byakuya's braced body, then glared intently down into the noble's moonlit eyes.

"I've missed you terribly," Aizen confessed, holding them both still as Byakuya's body adjusted and gradually calmed.

He waited for Byakuya's reaction, just the hint of a smile, before he moved his hips, teasing a heated gasp from those stubborn lips and loosing the noble's body to writhe impatiently against his. It was a testament to Byakuya's increased strength that he could relax completely then, letting his heavy reiatsu radiate menacingly around them as he surrendered to a barrage of powerful thrusts that made both men moan and thrash erotically as they neared release, then tumbled over.

The kido lashing Byakuya to the tree suddenly shattered, and the two men collapsed slowly onto their knees beneath the tree, still entwined and exchanging deep, wet finishing kisses as lovely heat filled Byakuya's inner core and his own release splashed onto their skin. Surprisingly, the warmth stayed with them as they laid down on their backs under the tree, still completely bare as they gazed up raptly at the bright, full moon and glittering stars.

"Now then," Aizen said as their hastened breathing slowed and their bodies gradually calmed, "I know you must have had a reason for enticing me here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked sedately, his eyes blinking slowly, "You say I enticed you? I think you are enticed without me doing anything."

"Of course," Aizen admitted, "but you did have something in mind for after we enjoyed each other, didn't you?"

"Actually, yes," Byakuya confessed, "You see, the war with the quincies caused me to look at the people in my life, and to appreciate them more. For you and me, that means that I meet privately with you, giving us the ability to enjoy each other without allowing you to be captured and taken back to Muken."

"You do know that you would probably end up being my cellmate if it ever got out that you knew my location and instead of turning me in, you became my lover," Aizen teased him.

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "So, none but the two of us will ever learn of this scandalous affair. But now that I am happy and fulfilled in body, mind and heart, I want to offer that gift to the others who mean something to me."

"Where is this going?" Aizen asked, his curiosity piqued, "What exactly are you asking me to do, my love?"

"Just what I said," Byakuya answered, "I want you to help me give some happiness to the people who mean something to me. Halloween is coming up, and I thought it would be a good gesture to invite some of Rukia's friends and mine to Kuchiki Manor, and to treat them to a bit of entertainment of a kind that you specialize in."

"You mean illusion?" Aizen asked, a devilish smile overtaking his lips, "I think it can be done. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to provide some _atmosphere_ ," Byakuya explained, "Each guest will be strategically paired with another and placed in guest rooms for the night. But...the guest rooms will be _altered_ so that when the lights go out, the fun begins."

"Oh," Aizen said, looking impressed, "what a devious thing for such a proper person to concoct. I think I've corrupted you."

"There are to be no injuries or deaths," Byakuya added in a sterner tone, "This is meant for the enjoyment of everyone, not just the illusionist pulling all of the strings. I will be at your side and in contact with your sword at all times to ensure everyone's perfect safety."

"Probably most advisable," Aizen agreed, "although by _sword_..."

"I mean Kyouka Suigetsu," Byakuya clarified, "but certainly, to be joined _that way_ as well would only do more to ensure safety, so it is, of course, acceptable."

"I think it will be more than acceptable," Aizen chuckled, nodding, "Very well, I will help you. But to offer appropriate experiences to all of the couples, I will need to know who they are and what ideas you have about how to arrange their illusions."

Byakuya dug through the pile of clothing laying near them and withdrew and piece of paper. He angled it so that the two of them could just read it by moonlight.

"Interesting," Aizen observed, "and I have plenty of ideas, but Byakuya, it seems that some of the couples are a bit, shall we say... _unusual_? I am not sure that, some of them, put into a room and surrounded in illusion wouldn't end up killing each other whatever safety measures we take. Are you sure about this?"

"I have arranged the matches very carefully," Byakuya assured him, giving Aizen a sly look that made the traitor's heart skip and flutter, "Mostly, they are meant to be enjoyable experiences, but let us say that _a few_ are placed as they are because they are deserving of a little punishment, and this is how I will mete it out."

"Ah, I _have_ corrupted you," Aizen laughed, "and yet, you still seem so very upstanding. I believe I am aroused again."

"We will see to that later," Byakuya said shortly, rolling over and starting to rise, "after we have..."

His words ended in a gasp of surprise as Aizen moved with him, stretching out against his bare back and bringing him down onto his belly, then invading roughly from behind.

"Sousuke!"

The hasty, unscripted joining that followed, stole the breath from their lungs and left them in a dazed tangle on the ground.

"You are impossible!" Byakuya accused his smiling lover, "At this rate, we will never complete all of the preparations."

"You just leave that to me," Aizen said in a calm, certain tone, "I will make sure that everyone at Kuchiki Manor on Halloween night has the experience of a lifetime."

"A _safe_ experience of a lifetime," Byakuya corrected him.

"Well, nothing is ever perfectly safe," Aizen offered, "but I will do my best."

He paused for a moment, thinking quietly.

"Perhaps we should start with invitations," he suggested.

Byakuya's eyes widened curiously as Aizen summoned a cluster of hell butterflies and gave the group a message to deliver.

 _You are invited to join hosts, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia for an evening of Halloween fun and entertainment to take place this Monday, October 31st beginning at 3PM at Kuchiki Manor. Come in costume. Food and overnight guest rooms to be provided by your hosts. Please RSVP as soon as possible to take part in the fun._

He waved a hand, sending the butterflies winging away into the darkness.

"Thank you, Sousuke," Byakuya said, meeting Aizen's lips for a final kiss, before the two rose and dressed, then went their separate ways.

Byakuya walked back through the slowly receding mist, still smiling at the deep warmth that radiated inside him.

 _I think that even more than looking forward to the Halloween festivities, I am looking forward to Sousuke staying with me all night. We so rarely get to spend all night together._

Byakuya paused as he reached the center of the gardens and found Rukia standing near one of the flowering bushes, looking down at where he fingertips caressed several soft petals and wearing a pensive expression.

"Rukia," he greeted her, "you look troubled. Are you all right?"

A year before, the question might have surprised her, but given the changes between them, brought on by the arrival of Kurosaki Ichigo, then the transformative battles against the quincy invaders, Rukia only smiled up at him.

"I am fine, Nii-sama," she assured him, "I was just...thinking."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you," Byakuya apologized.

"You aren't disturbing me," Rukia insisted, "I was just thinking about how glad I am that Kuchiki Manor has been restored and we are able to live here again. It was strange living in the evacuation compound while all of the construction was going on."

"I agree," Byakuya answered, "and now that the repairs are done and we are home, I have decided that it would be enjoyable for us to host our first gathering."

"Oh," Rukia said, trying to hide a dubious look, "is someone in the family marrying? Or is that the two elders we lost are being replaced?"

"It is neither," Byakuya replied, tilting his head slightly at the curious reaction his words received.

"Really?" Rukia inquired, "then what kind of gathering do you mean, Nii-sama?"

"Well, Halloween is this weekend," Byakuya explained, "and you asked me when we moved back in if we could host some of your friends here once the repairs were finished. I added some of my friends and colleagues to the list, and I sent out invitations for a Halloween themed party."

"You did?" Rukia asked in a surprised voice, her eyes widening, "Nii-sama, that is wonderful! I'm so grateful! You don't know how happy this makes me!"

"I am glad that you are pleased," Byakuya said approvingly.

"Do you need me to do anything? You know, decorations or food or something?" Rukia asked excitedly.

"You don't need to do anything," Byakuya assured her, "Just make sure that your friends can come. I will see that food, entertainment and overnight guest rooms are provided for everyone."

"Thank you, Nii-sama, thank you!" Rukia exclaimed, surprising her brother with a warm hug, then flash stepping away.

"You have made Rukia-chan very happy," said a male voice, emanating from within the brush.

"Tetsuya?" Byakuya inquired, watching as his cousin's waterform melted and Tetsuya stepped out in front of him, "I didn't know you were back from your rounds, but it is good that you are. I need to inform you that I am going to be coordinating a Halloween gathering here at Kuchiki Manor."

"And you wish for me to take care of security for the event?" Tetsuya surmised.

"Please do arrange for security," Byakuya agreed, "but I want you to be an attendee as well. As you know, your accomplishments in the war have not gone unnoticed by our elders and the leadership of the Noble's General Council. I have had several clan leaders inquire about your status."

"Oh, Byakuya-sama, I don't know if I want to have to be married," Tetsuya said worriedly.

"I am not asking you to consider marrying anyone, watashi no itoko," Byakuya assured his anxious cousin, "I only want you to stop hiding in the shadows. It is time for you to come out publicly and participate more directly in family business and gatherings. I did warn you before that it is a double edged sword in some ways, but it is time, Tetsuya."

"Yes, of course, Byakuya-sama. I am just...nervous about being seen by so many people. I'm not used to that."

"You will adjust," Byakuya said, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly, "This is just a friendly gathering, meant for enjoyment. If you want to be anxious about something, you can be anxious about being invited to the next meeting of the Noble's General Council. I am a clan leader and I balk at having to deal with them!"

"That's right," Tetsuya sighed, shaking his head, "I had almost forgotten about that."

"Think about this instead," Byakuya advised him, "It will be much more pleasant."

"I will, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya promised, watching as the clan leader continued on his way back to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke reclined against the thick pile of comfortable pillows on his bed, looking closely at the piece of paper that Byakuya had handed him. He perused the names and frowned as he observed the couples Byakuya had suggested.

"His sister, Rukia with Renji? Ichigo and Orihime?" Aizen mused, "That will never work. And Matsumoto Rangiku will never desire anyone but Gin. Byakuya, my love, your heart is in the right place, but you need some assistance with the execution here. Luckily for you, I know more about these people than they know about themselves. Just a few alterations..."

He focused on the piece of paper, watching as several of the names rearranged themselves.

"Oh yes, that it much better. Now, for the illusions."

He scanned the list, biting at his lips and barely holding back a chuckle.

"No, no, no, my sakura blossom. You need to be far more imaginative. Leave this to me. I will be sure that all of your guests are... _appropriately_ entertained!"

His brown eyes glinting mischievously, he altered the lines of description, then nodded his approval.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he said dulcetly, "You are about to throw a party that these people will never forget!"


	2. The Arrivals

**Chapter 2: The Arrivals**

 **(HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Just wanted to get this in tonight before going to sleep. I will be sure to have wicked Aizendreams tonight! Enjoy! Love to all, Spunky)**

(Halloween Eve...)

Renji scowled at the full length mirror, fidgeting beneath his costume, pulling impatiently at the striped ears to straighten the whiskered face.

"This is stupid!" he complained, "I wanted to be a freakin' pirate! Who knew half the goddamned Seireitei would want to be one too and that the costumes would be sold out. I even went early! Damn!"

"Stop complaining," Ichigo chided him, "You actually look pretty good, especially compared to me. At least you didn't get stuck being a gingerbread man by mistake! And this costume is the wrong color! Gingerbread men aren't the color of my hair! They're more brownish, aren't they? What's wrong with those people at the costume shop? I think everyone's order got screwed up."

He glared down at the gumdrop buttons decorating the front of his odd looking costume.

"Hurry up, okay? I'm almost hungry enough to eat these stupid things."

"Sorry, I'm just tryin' to...urgh, what the hell? I can't get my face to stay straight. The eyes don't line up right, so I can barely see! This isn't going to work. Maybe I just shouldn't go. It's Taichou's house and I don't want to be embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo chided him, "You won't be embarrassed once you've had a few drinks. You never are when we go out dancing and you look goofy when you dance."

"Hey, asshole!" Renji roared, knocking his tiger head out of alignment.

Ichigo snickered and captured Renji by the arm.

"Enough already, we need to meet Rukia. Let's go."

"Go?" Renji complained, "I can't see where the hell I'm going."

"I've got you," Ichigo assured him, holding onto his arm.

They left Renji's apartment and took the stairs, Ichigo steadying his annoyed friend when Renji's lack of ability to see made him start to stumble, then made their way through the busy streets and entered the thirteenth division. Ichigo spotted a figure dressed in red ahead of them and skidded to a stop, causing Renji to crash into him from behind.

"Whoa!" Ichigo gasped.

"What is it? What's going on?" Renji complained, struggling with his mask.

He froze, staring, as he managed to slide the mask into position and his eyes came to rest on the scantily clad, winged woman in red.

The two men's already shocked eyes rounded as Orihime bounded around the corner, dressed in the most revealing nurse's costume either had ever seen.

"Holy hell!" Ichigo and Renji exclaimed together.

Rukia crossed her arms and glared at the two.

"What are you looking at us like that for?" she demanded, "Haven't you ever seen a succubus and a nurse before?"

"Jeez!" Ichigo exclaimed, "No nurse I ever met wore clothes like that."

Orihime's face fell.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped, red reiatsu swelling around her, "Apologize to her now!"

"Ack! Sorry."

"Baka," Renji chided him, "You're supposed to say she looks nice."

"Well, you didn't say she looked nice! Your tongue was too busy lying on the floor!" Ichigo fired back.

Rukia scowled and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Eh," the two boys said together, "You guys look great!"

"Thanks," Rukia said dryly, "Let's get to Kuchiki Manor before the party is over."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hisagi Shuuhei reached up to run his fingers through the short strands of his spiked black hair and smiled at his blonde haired friend.

"Don't worry, Kira. You look great," he chuckled.

Kira frowned and shook his head.

"I think that clerk at the costume shop was playing with me," he sighed unhappily, "I didn't _want_ to be a zombie. I've been a zombie for real and it isn't funny at all! I think I want to go back home and try to put together something else."

"There isn't time," Shuuhei said, adjusting one of the buttons on his zombie biker jacket, "Besides, we match."

"Everybody's going to be looking at me!" Kira complained.

"Hey, you aren't the only one who was made a zombie in the war," Shuuhei chided him, "Hitsugaya taichou and Rangiku-san also were zombies. No one cares about that anymore. Come on! It's going to be great. Hey, there's Ikkaku and Yumi with Zaraki taichou. Move it, buddy. We're going to be late!"

The two flash stepped past Kyouraku Shunsui, who was dressed as a pirate and walking alongside Ukitake Juushiro, who was dressed as sorcerer.

"Young people are always in such a hurry," chuckled Shunsui.

"Aren't they?" Juushiro agreed, smirking as the two continued on their way.

They slowed as they reached the gates of Kuchiki Manor and were welcomed by several house staff members, who were directing the arriving guests.

"Welcome to Kuchiki Manor," an aged, but lovely witch cackled.

"Matsuko-san, that costume is beautiful," Juushiro laughed, "I'll bet your friend, Makoto, is pleased, ne?"

"He would be if he could see through the wrappings on his mummy costume," Matsuko giggled, "Go on into the gardens. There are refreshments."

Behind Shunsui and his friend, Uryu fidgeted in his Dracula costume, while Isshin played the part of Frankenstein by moving in jolty, teetering steps, and nearly bumping into Ryuuken, who was dressed as a dead scientist.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Uryu complained softly, "We did just have a war with the shinigamis."

"We have to do our best to keep the peace now," Ryuuken said, scowling and shoving Isshin away as he held out his arms outstretched and walked up to close to the Ryuuken's back, then started to snap his arms closed around the quincy doctor, "Will you stop that!"

"Hey, I'm supposed to have a fried brain and not know any better."

"And that takes no practice at all," Ryuu said dryly.

"Hey Uryu!" Orihime called out from a short distance away, "Come on. We're over here."

"Holy Jeezers!" Isshin exclaimed, "Who dressed that girl?"

"It must have been Urahara Kisuke, up to his old tricks again," Ryuu sighed.

"Probably," Isshin laughed, "Poor kid."

"Let's go in," Ryuuken said, heading for the gate.

The guests passed through the gates, marveling at the way the mist seemed to curl around them, obscuring their view as they entered the dark, foggy gardens. They exchanged greetings and availed themselves of the array of refreshments laid out at several tables, then stood amidst the dewy flower beds and gurgling koi ponds, admiring the black, orange and yellow lights that winked on and off all around them.

"I'm not quite sure why Byakurai invited us to this," Shima Kurushimi said, looking around and shaking his head, "but it does look like it will be a great party. I see Ichibun over there and Ren-ren-nii."

"Look, _Mamà_ ," Kuri's sister, Aderia, "They have a magician!"

Shima Magdelina's bright eyes sparked with interest at the sight of the handsome elder gentleman who was engrossed in entertaining a group of shinigami children with sleight of hand. A blush rose on her cheeks as the man looked back at her and his smile warmed.

"For my next trick, I will need a volunteer," he told the crowd, "I need someone with the proper soul connection to the infinite!"

He looked around dramatically, seeming to pore over the crowd, then he moved closer to Magdelina and raised his eyes slowly to meet yours.

"The spirits tell me that you are a magical soul," he said in a deep, charming voice, "Would you mind giving me a hand, lovely Lady…?"

"Magdelina," she volunteered.

"Lovely Magdelina," the magician repeated, taking her hand and raising it into the air as the two returned to the front of the group, "The lovely Lady Magdelina!"

The crowd applauded as the two took their places and the man nodded and smiled.

"I will, in a moment, be making this lovely Magdelina disappear. Before I do, let me offer my beautiful assistant something as pretty as she is as a gift for her helping us out today."

The people in front of them squealed and applauded loudly as he withdrew a long stemmed red rose, as though out of thin air and handed it to her. Magdelina smiled back at him, bringing the flower to her nose. Surprisingly, the rose was real and the petals soft and fragrant.

" _Gracias_ ," Magdelina said gratefully.

"Come now," the magician said, leading her to a tall box on wheels, "The lovely Lady Magdelina will now enter the abyssal chamber and be swept from the sight of our eyes! Behold!"

He opened the door of the chamber, showing the inside, then he closed it and turned the box around to show all four sides. With the front facing the audience, he opened the door and took Magdelina's hand, helping her inside.

"Farewell," he said, grinning as he bent and kissed her hand gently.

He closed the door, then spun the tall box several times before tapping it three times with his wand and opening the door to show the empty chamber. The crowd howled with delight. The magician grinned and bowed.

"But we need to bring the lovely Magdelina back," he said, closing the door again.

He tapped on the door and spun the tall box around, then opened the door again, eliciting amused laughter as a chicken stumbled out of the container.

"Oh my, it seems that I summoned the wrong spirit," the magician said, pretending to look mortified.

He closed the door and spun the chamber again, then tapped three times and opened the door to reveal taichous Shunsui and Ukitake, who were embracing and kissing amorously. Ukitake paused and cleared his throat, tapping on the captain commander's arm to get his attention.

"Oh my goodness!" the magician laughed, "I am so sorry gentlemen!"

He slammed the door closed again and spun the chamber.

"A turtle?" he mused the next time.

He looked back at the crowd in dismay.

"I am sorry," he said with mock penitence, "I promise I will get it right this time."

He tried again and opened the door to reveal the rose he had given Magdelina.

"Getting closer," he chuckled, but maybe I need your help. Close your eyes and say _Abra Cadabra_ with me. On three. One, two, three! Abra Cadabra!"

He spun the chamber dramatically, then tapped three times and opened it to reveal Magdelina, still holding the red rose. He offered her a hand as she emerged.

"Please give a round of applause to the lovely Lady Magdelina!"

"Did you see that?" Renji exclaimed as Magdelina emerged, "I didn't even see the trick he used."

"Well," said Ichigo, playing with the gumdrop buttons on his costume, "maybe he has a shinigami power he uses."

"Yeah, maybe," Renji said, shaking his head, "I thought I knew every trick these street magicians used, but this guy is good."

Ichigo smirked and chuckled as he spotted Magdelina's grown son, watching as the magician kissed Magdelina's hand.

"Oh, dang, Kuri's going to go on the warpath, I think."

"Why? Magdelina-san seems to like him."

"But Kuri doesn't want anyone messing with his mom," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"I think she's old enough and wise enough to figure this out," Renji said skeptically.

The two watched as Kuri arrived at his mother's side and spoke a few words with the magician, after which the magician bowed respectfully and Magdelina left with Kuri, glancing back, once or twice, over her shoulder to find the magician watching with a gentle expression.

"He doesn't look so bad," Renji concluded, "Kuri needs to lighten up."

"Would you let your mom date that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"I grew up without a mom," Renji laughed, cuffing Ichigo teasingly, "Hey, where did Rukia and Orihime go?"

"They're over there with Shuuhei and Kira," Ichigo answered, "C'mon, let's go and have a drink with them."

"I could use another drink," Renji said, grinning.

A few yards away, Byakuya stood near a cluster of bushes, well aware that his lover was hidden within them and waiting.

"Is everyone here?" Aizen purred in the noble's ear, making it flush sweetly.

"I believe so," Byakuya said quietly, "Have you created all of the illusion rooms we spoke about?"

Aizen smiled cryptically.

"I took care of _everything_ ," he promised, "Go ahead and explain things to them. I am ready to begin."

Byakuya took a breath and moved to the raised platform in the center of the gardens. He cleared his throat, then nodded to Torio, who struck a loud gong that caused the guests to turn and look at the place where Byakuya stood.

"Welcome," the Kuchiki leader said, meeting their excited eyes, "and a Happy Halloween to all of you. I want to begin by thanking everyone on the staff as well as several _friends_ who have offered their services to make this an enjoyable evening. You are welcome to continue to enjoy the refreshments and entertainment after the next portion of our program is finished. As you see, we have placed a drum here. And within it, there are slips of paper. Each of you will draw a slip of paper and read which room number you have been assigned for your own special Halloween experience. All of the activities are perfectly safe, although they will contain some surprises and maybe a few scares or haunts."

He reached out and laid a hand on the drum for a moment, then spun it around as another gong sounded.

"You may make your choices as soon as you are ready. You will be spending the night in your special room, so be sure to take in any items you will need for the night. I wish you farewell and good luck. We shall see you in the morning…perhaps…"

An excited flutter went through the guests, who lined up quickly, all of them eager to see what room they would draw.

Byakuya returned to the place he had been standing and he sipped at his tea, watching as the guests made their selections from the magical drum.

"It looks like this was a good idea," the noble noted, "They seem enthusiastic."

"Oh yes," Aizen agreed, "They certainly do. And…now that you have finished your duties as host for the moment, you will agree to come to the room I have prepared for us."

A lovely smile rose on Byakuya's fine lips and he glanced at the other guests before melting into the foliage and disappearing. Aizen took his hand and led him to a remote section of the gardens, where one of the magical rooms awaited their entry. They exchanged a kiss and stepped through the door, closing it behind them as they went inside. Byakuya's eyes widened as he recognized the scene inside and he turned in breathless wonder to face his handsomely smiling lover.

"Sousuke!" he gasped, "Sousuke, this is _amazing_!"


End file.
